Fox Masterson: The Rest Episode
by FoxMasterson
Summary: I wrote this one as someone who did not want to write this one. Basically someone told me to make a more emotional non actiony one which really isn't my usual. So I made this and included somethings that were told to me were a good idea but I don't know. So basically skip this if you don't care about characters but do care about action. If you like characters but hate action read i


I will be introducing a new character and have no killing in this episode because it is what somebody wanted. Anyway the new character there are two. One is Chetah Kitty and the other is a duck. The duck is actually a duckling and it is cute, it does nothing but look cute. That is what it does in this episode. Chetah Kitty is a new character that has a crush on Fox and is friends with Tigris. She is half human half chetah and of course is really fast and defintely a badass female action hero. Chetah Kitty is basically exactly like Fox or Shark-Man or Pantero but a female.

So anyway this episode is about the team having a day off. Pantero is showing Panda Ryu the world and explaining America to him. Shark-Man and Fox are hanging out and becoming better friends. Tigris and Cheatah Kitty are gossiping and shopping for cute shoes at the mall.

Anyway the story starts with Tigris and Chetah Kitty at the mall being friends. "Did you hear the gossip?" "What is the gossip?" Oh just that Shark-Man has a girlfriend!" "O...M...G!" said Tigris. Then Chetah Girl said "Who is the girlfriend?" Then Tigris said "A celebrity." Chetah Kitty then said "OMG OMG OMG I love celebrities who is the celebrity?" Then Chetah Kitty said, "I think its Lady Gaga?" Tigris's mouth dropped, Lady Gaga was her favorite. Then the two started talking about shoes.

Pantero and Panda Ryu were at the gun range shooting guns. "These guns are cool?" Panda Ryu said. Pantero said "Yes but I use martial arts." Panda Ryu said "It is hard to imagine what would have happened in the Samurai got a hold of guns, they probably would have taken over the word. Pantero said, "HISTORY 101, they did the Japanese got guns and then took over most of Asia with them, Samurais went around with guns and killed most of China and Russia, they bombed America and almost took over the world." Then Panda Ryu said, "I am glad they didn't, Samurais are cool but they are not the best to rule the world, the force that stopped them must have been incredible." Pantero said, "Yes my brother the force that stopped them was incredible, the only fighting force better than the Samurais, they were the American NAVY SEALS." Panda Ryu asked if the Navy Seals were Seal Men. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA, you are such an idot Pantero said, the Navy Seals were just muscular dudes with the best guns available who also knew Martial arts. Pantero then said that he was trained as a Navy Seal, Panda Ryu bowed to him and they heard a gong sound and they looked around but saw no one, they laughed it was a joke.

"Shit!" Shark man lit a cig, he was hanging out in the alley way he offered a cig to Fox Masterson, "No thanx bro I don't smoke." Shark Man then said "That is good I am probably going to die from lung cancer, good thing I have more than one lung." Fox said, "So Bru whats up, I want to get to know you more as a friend, you are a badass and I never realy newed you."

"Yeah man I am a badass, I've always been." Fox said, hey "Hows your love life." Shark said, "Datin some brode from the entertainment field." Fox said "A celebrity?" Shark man said "You could say that." He lit a second cigarete and started smoking it. "What do you like to do for fun?" Shark Man said "Date, snipe, make love." Fox Masterson was impressed by Shark Man's not caring attitude, but bored because he made short answers and their conversation and get to knowing didn't happen as fasty as he would like. So they went to the mall.

Meanwhile Pantero and Panda Ryu also went to the mall after they were done shooting guns, they were going to the knife shop to check out how sharp the knives were at the knife shop in the mall. "HEY LOOK THERE IS TIGRIS!" Pantero said Tigris was his girlfriend. Fox then saw Chetah Kitty, "OH no its Chetah Kitty she likes me but I don't know if I like her back?" Pantero said "Go for it bro!" Panda Ryu bowed to the group that he just met and the gang was all together again in the frong of the Knife Shop. "Lets go in and test the sharpness." Pantero said he was really liked the sharpness of the knives at the knife shop, but he was not the only one everyone else wanted to do it too.

Shark Man said "I've got to bail I've got a date with Lady Gaga." He was off. The knife shop had really sharp knives. Meanwhile Shark-Man was on a date with Lady Gaga, they were having a great convo, "I really like you lady gaga, maybe later we cango back to my place." "Lady Gaga started laughing." "Why you laugh?" Then Lady Gaga turned into Gecko-Man. It was all a prank by that trickster Gecko-Man. Shark Man slammed his fist on thetable "SHIT!" he lit a cig.

This concludes a rest episode next there will be action. This one was mostly to make the characters better and basically make you like them or dislike them more. It waS also not my idea to make the episode but someoneelses. This is why the writing is bad, I didn't care as much about it.


End file.
